Stepford Pyrates
Stepford Pyrates was a crew that sailed the Cobalt Ocean and was founded in the year 2007 on August 12th. Public Statement The Stepford Pyrates is a haven for pirates who are sick of all the tangle of drama and alliances in the Cobalt Ocean. If you want to come and play pirate, with NO allegiances to anything but fun, you need to make a Mary. Mary does as she pleases, and is tied to no one. Mary has no individuals or squabbles. Mary is what Mary will be. If you want a place where you have no name, no ties to anything, this is for you. This is where the greats have come to play the game again. Not faceless, but one face, the Marys will show what pirates do. The Stepford Pyrates function as a secret society of people who trust one another enough to not have to know who says what in the crew. All comments are taken as equally part of what we are doing. If you need to know who you are playing with, you don't understand what we are doing. If you want to play with the best, then you need to be here, or maybe you already are. We are here to play, and the glory goes to one person: Mary. To Become a Mary: If you are approached by a Mary to join, you are someone the Marys know. If so, and you want to join, just take the invite and your Mary can be admitted using a simple two part passcode. The inviting Mary will tell you a word to tell some OTHER Mary who will let you in. That way no Mary knows who any of the other Marys are. This is to keep the crew people we know share our ability and desire to play this way. If you just want in, you may need to prove to a Mary that you are not just some joker. There is no way around this, but once in, no one will know which Mary you are. Name: Your Mary must have ONLY the letters M A R Y and must, in some way, use the name Mary in whatever combination you can concoct. You may NOT use other words (besides Mary) and you may not make your name especially unique. We have required name changes to join. The goal is to make your name useless in the game. We are all one, you should not stand out. Please be sure your name STARTS with some version of Mary. Yrammary, for instance is not allowed. Appearance: Your Mary must be a light blonde female pirate, with full curly hair. Skin tone should be medium fair (not pale, not tan). See portraits of any other Mary in the crew or on our crew page. Weapons: At this moment, Mary only fights with a stick. If you are here, and want to be a Mary, then you are good enough to fight with a stick. It is mandatory. Mary only fights with her fists in rumble. Clothes: Mary only wears White/White Striped Shirt and Pants. No hats, no shoes. Clothes can be provided for you. Portrait: Please pose with no object, in your uniform above, and with a winking eye, and closed mouth smirk. See any other portrait of the crew. -- We have the riches of many flags, the fleets of them too. There are no boundaries to what we will attack or defend. It will be decided as we progress this experiment. Together, though, Mary has at her disposal the power of most of the existing alliances, but united in one place. Our plan it to take Cobalt by storm. A flag is in the works, and once we have a flag, we Marys will be taking island after island. Oh, and we've already decided on a fair way to do things in the flag. Governor: Mary Monarch: Mary Royalty: Mary We may hand off these titles at the uniform agreement of the Marys. We pillage on our brig (The Litttle Lamb) as often as we Marys can. Show your support For store owners who want to show their silent support for Mary, please post "Mary Had A Little Lamb" in your news. You need say no more, this is a secret handshake of sorts to let people know you support Mary, but without saying you are or are not a Mary yourself. Eat, drink, and Mary be for tomorrow you die.